Tomorrow's Premonition, Today
by Yunasdestiny
Summary: Tonight was the last night she would ever sleep in her bed, her hut, her home; tomorrow, she would set sail on the horizon, carried by the ocean to her new destiny. REVISED! ONE SHOT! COMPLETE! Yuna-centric. Read and Review!


_**Tomorrow's Premonition, Today  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but I do own the story!**

A/N: Ok, yet another one shot. This is set in Final Fantasy X, before Yuna went to the temple to become a summoner. You're going to see familiar dialogue and scenes, but I have that in there for a reason. I didn't want to trample on the epicness that is FFX. Haven't seen one like this around, and I liked this idea. Review and let me know what you guys think :)

REVISED VERSION!

* * *

><p><em>It has been decided. <em>

She sat, legs crossed and hands folded neatly in her lap; perfectly poised as any well bred lady should be. Her eyes drifted to the comfort of her room set aglow by nightfall, and draped with silence. Every ornament, every fabric and every memory she held dear, rested here – her home. A home she would soon leave behind, for the greater good of her people.

_The maps have been charted, and the journey planned._

She thought as her eyes fluttered gently. The only thing from stopping them from leaving, was her. All she needed to do, was visit the temple.

_Tomorrow._

She reasoned, feeling her chances would increase with a good nights sleep. Rising silently, she turned down her bed, slipped herself between the covers and snuggled her head in the pillow. This was her last night as a normal islander – a civilian. Tonight was the last night she would ever sleep in her bed, her hut, her home; tomorrow, she would set sail on the horizon, carried by the ocean to her new destiny.

As her eyes began to droop, she tightened the covers gathered in her fists. All she could do now, was dream.

* * *

><p>"Pretty..." she whispered sitting neatly on the edge of a cliff, peering at the sunset.<p>

"Sure is."

"I wish I could live in a place like this. Peaceful...living with a smile on my face everyday."

"You can, once you beat Sin, right?"

"Mm," she nodded, a slight frown adorning her face, "But then a new Sin will be born anyway."

"Well then, you can just beat it again."

"I wish I could," her head dipped slightly as hurt washed over her.

"Hey, you can! Trust me, you're the best summoner out there!"

She giggled softly, turning to the direction of the voice.

"Yuna," the man whispered tilting his head higher toward the fiery sky, "Why does Sin always come back?"

She studied his visage, formulating an answer for the man who's name she couldn't place.

"Sin is...our punishment for our vanity. And it will not go away until we've atoned."

Yuna waited for his reply, but when she received none, her head turned to face him once more. There he sat, eyebrows knitted together, talking. And although his lips moved, she couldn't hear a thing.

Shaking her head lightly and blinking a few times, Yuna turned to face the mysterious man again, only to find herself alone – alone, but in a temple instead of the cliff she had been sitting on.

"You saw him, didn't you?"

She spun herself around a couple of times in place, searching for the new voice – a voice unlike the man she had just sat with. This one was almost childlike, yet she found herself alone.

"Ah, so you _can_ hear me."

"Who's there?" Yuna called out, squinting her eyes to focus better.

"Someone who needs your help, Lady Yuna – a Fayth."

She halted, gasping at the identity of the voice, "Forgive me, but, I am not a summoner – not yet, anyway."

"If your resolve is set, and your will strong enough," the phantom replied, "You soon will be."

"Am I...dreaming?"

"Yes."

"And before?"

"Also a dream," the Fayth nodded, finally taking on a more physical appearance, "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Certainly."

"The boy you saw," the Fayth continued, "Should you become a summoner, I ask that you take him along."

"How am I to do that?" Yuna gave a quizzical expression, "I don't even know his name, or where he's from."

"That's not relevant. The important thing is that he accompanies you as one of your Guardian's – that's the task I'm asking of you."

Yuna tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, thinking about his request. The Fayth was asking something of her that had never been done – at least, not that she could recall anyway. Guardian's were hand picked by the summoners themselves; people whom they trusted with their lives.

The Fayth watched her carefully, studying every movement she made. He knew what he was doing. All she had to do, was trust.

"Forgive me for my hesitation," Yuna whispered as she bowed, "I mean no disrespect. It's just...one does not simply accept Guardianship at the behest of another – surely you understand why I feel this way?"

"Indeed," the Fayth nodded, "I am asking a great deal of you, and you haven't even set your feet upon the path you've chosen. This man can be of great help to you along the way, and I have no doubts he will become loyal to you."

"_Become_?"

"Yes. Have faith in us."

_Faith..._

Yuna thought as she studied his face. This was a Fayth – an Aeon – she was sure of that much. If she were to be considered for the summoners path, what better way to show her devotion, if nothing more than granting one of their wishes?

_I haven't yet asked them to aide me. They sought me out._

"If you think he will contribute a great deal," Yuna bowed deeply, "Then I humbly accept your request to take him under Guardianship."

"We thank you, Lady Yuna," the boy smiled under his purple hood, "Until we meet again, good luck."

Yuna smiled warmly, dipping her head in respect as he faded. It wasn't until he completely vanished that she had forgotten to ask one last question.

"W-wait," she circled the temple room, "Where can I find him?"

"_Yuna,"_

A voice called out to her, yet again. Only this time, it seemed to come from within her head. Bringing her hands to each side, Yuna winced in pain as a slight throb pounded into her temples.

"_Yuna?"_

The atmosphere rippled, the statues from the temple started to deform and it was almost as if everything had started to melt around her. She fell to the cool mosaic floor, too dizzy to stand on her own. And again, her eyes fluttered, catching the last few glimpses of the fading pool of colors as they turned to darkness.

* * *

><p>"Yuna, it's time to wake up," a soothing voice shook her lightly.<p>

Her eyes opened suddenly, catching the bright sun that danced across her face. Humidity bared down on her chest, and she could feel each drop of sweet that tickled as it ran down her skin. Yuna's eyes caught up with her mind, finally able to make out her surroundings, taking note of the person beside the bed.

"Lulu," she smiled, breathing finally, "Good morning."

"Good morning to you," the black mage nodded, "But is it really?"

"Hmm?"

"You looked like you were having a terrible dream, so I got a little worried."

"I'm fine," Yuna's weary blue and green eyes met with her friends' worrisome ruby ones, "It was just a dream, after all."

"Dreams are often today's answers to tomorrow's questions," Lulu chuckled, helping her from the bed, "You should keep that in mind."

"Mm," Yuna nodded, giggling at her sister of sorts, "Where's Kimahri?"

"Waiting at the temple for you."

"And Wakka?"

There was a brief pause, and Yuna watched Lulu's reaction from the corner of her eye. She had frozen in her tracks, and peered to the floor.

"He thought it was best he stayed behind," she finally spoke, emotionless, "He's not a Guardian – not yet, anyway."

"I see," Yuna brought her necklace to her neck, "I just...wanted everyone to be there, you know? It doesn't feel right leaving him behind."

"We'll be able to handle it," Lulu smiled slightly, her eyes betraying her voice, "You'll do fine."

Though Yuna saw right through her friend, there was nothing else she could do for her.

_I have decided._

"I'm ready," she nodded confidently.

Her smile betrayed everything she felt in that moment.

* * *

><p>"Is something wrong?" the man turned to his acquaintance as he overheard the conversation.<p>

Wakka crossed his arms, "The summoner hasn't returned from the trial."

"Eh?"the blonde scratched his head in confusion.

"Well, apprentice summoner, really."

Still unsure of what was going on, the strange man searched his lone friend, "Ah?"

"There's a room in there called the Cloister of Trials. Beyond is where the apprentice summoner prays. If the prayer is heard, the apprentice becomes a fully-fledged summoner, remember?"

"So someone is in there, and they haven't come back out. Right, I got it."

Wakka looked to the door at the top of the stairs, "A day has already gone by."

"Is it particularly dangerous in there?" the foreigner asked, following Wakka's line of sight.

"Sometimes, yes." he just nodded slowly.

"Why don't you go in and help?" the boy asked as if it were the most natural thing to do.

"There's already Guardian's in there," Wakka shook his head and closed his eyes, "Besides, it's forbidden."

Without thinking, the oddly dressed boy ran halfway up the stairs, not caring who had been watching, "Hey, but what if something happens? What if the summoner...dies?"

The priest of the temple scrambled to the bottom, eyes widened in horror, "The precepts must be obeyed!"

The boy scoffed, "Like I care!"

* * *

><p>A gasp echoed through the tiny room, followed by desperate coughs as she tried to breathe. Raising up weakly, Yuna shook her head lightly, ridding herself of the recent dream about the would-be-guardian. The glass statue beneath her shaky body glowed, and she stared at the stone Fayth.<p>

_My decision has been realized. It's time. _

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here? Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?" Lulu shot an icy glare at Wakka, ignoring the guest among their midst.<p>

"No," Wakka raised his hands, waving them around defensively, "It's uh...It's just..."

The black mage rose from the steps, stalking her way over to the bumbling idiot at the entrance.

Wakka nudged the boy, "See? I told you she gets mad easily."

"Is the summoner alright?" he asked, completely ignoring the other creature who stood firm, waiting.

"Who are you?" Lulu glared, sizing up the one who spoke so confidently.

Before he could answer, the sound of an opening door caused their attention to shift to the stairs. As it opened, Yuna stepped out, fatigue playing on every inch of her. She stumbled to the steps slumped over slightly, trying to keep balance. But as she stood erect, everyone watched in horror as she began to fall.

The boy launched himself toward her, only to be beaten by Kimarhi, who caught her effortlessly before she connected with the aged tile of the room. Helping her up, Yuna regained her footing and fanned her hair that had clung to her neck by the glistening sweat that ran down. She looked to them and smiled – eyes glancing at familiar faces, save one.

"I've done it," she proclaimed proudly, "I've become a summoner."

* * *

><p>On this particularly clear night, the village rejoiced the birth of a new hope; a new summoner. Yuna sat among the elders, sipping lightly on the ceremonial wine, stealing glancing over at the boy who stood out among the rest. And surprisingly enough, he had been doing the same. She was sure this had been the man she had conversed with on the cliff in her dream. It would explain how he looked and sounded so familiar, yet she knew him to be a complete stranger.<p>

_Perhaps...the Fayth sent him to me. _

"You heathen!" one of the elderly men interrupted her thoughts.

"Stay away from the summoner!" his wife shouted, glaring at him.

Yuna stood, looking at him once again.

"Lady Yuna, be careful!"

"But...it was really my fault to begin with," she defended the mysterious man, "I'm Yuna. Thank you so much for your help earlier."

"Huh?" he mumbled, "Ah, sorry about that. Wasn't that...wasn't I not supposed to...guess I...kind of overreacted."

"Oh no," Yuna smiled, giggling slightly, "I was...overconfident."

"Um, I saw that Aeon thing," his eyes widened in excitement, "That's amazing!"

"Really?" she smiled, "Do you think I can become High Summoner?"

The boy nodded, and Yuna's face beamed with pride.

One of the village kids ran over, tugging at her sleeve, "Lady Yuna, come play with me some more!"

She knelt down eye-level with the child, smiled, and nodded just once. As the child giggled and took off running, Yuna stood again to face the man from her dreams.

_The important thing is that he accompanies you as one of your Guardian's._

With that in mind, her determination to make the Fayth's request realized, as they had done for her.

"So, tomorrow, then."

"Tomorrow?" he tilted his head sideways a bit.

"We're going on the same boat, aren't we?"

"Oh, really?"

"Mm," she nodded curtly, "We can talk more. You can tell me all about Zanarkand!"

And with that, she returned to the place where she had originally been sitting. The slight conversation she had with Wakka earlier had revealed a bit about this mysterious man. And if they Fayth requested her to bring him along on the pilgrimage, then surely it couldn't hurt. That was one more person to help her defeat Sin, and one more person she could could bring a Calm to. More importantly, it was one more person who could brighten Spira's ray of hope, in the darkest of their days.

_To accomplish great things, we must not only act, but also dream; not only plan, but also believe. - Anatole France_


End file.
